


pretty cure hearts

by sparklemagicshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts, equestria pretty cure - fan made pretty cure all stars series, ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: the shadows have taken the equestria pretty cure leaders, and now they’re using the cure souls to summon heartless, the only person who can stop them is Kaylyn with her keyblade, but she’s held captive, so a new wielder of the keyblade arises, her name is Nagisa, it seems the shadows have taken her friend Honoka, now with the help of Lily and Mina, she’ll be able to save all worlds, the leaders, and her friend





	pretty cure hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don’t own pretty cure or kingdom hearts only my ocs

Nagisa was in the middle of lacrosse practice when she started to day dream, she saw herself as Cure Black with two other cures, both weren’t Cure White and Shiny Luminous, but she did see Cure White on the ground, she noticed she was holding something that looked like a giant key, she then looked at the other 2 cures, one she easily knew was Cure Sunshine, but she didn’t know the other, her day dream was ended by Shihou snapping her out of it. When Nagisa woke up though she noticed she was Cure Black, she looked under her feet and saw what seems to be a mural with some cure on it with her normal form, then Nagisa heard a voice, _“so much to do, so little time…, take your time don’t be afraid, the door is still shut, now step forward, can you do it,”_ “what is it saying,” said Nagisa as she walked forward, “who are these 2,” _“this is Kaylyn Izumi and Dreadruler Trio, one of the many cures of heart,”_ then the key that Nagisa saw in her dream appeared in her hand, “what is this,” _“this is the keyblade, use it to defeat these practice heartless,”_ Nagisa swung the keyblade like a sword and defeated the heartless around her, then stairs appeared and she went up them. When she reached the top she saw Cure Bright with her normal form, _“this is Miuriah Striaton and Cure Bright, another cure of heart.”_ Nagisa made her way up the stairs and pass through all the cures of heart, _“the closer you are to the light the greater your shadow becomes, but don’t be afraid, and don’t forget…,”_ Nagisa saw the giant monster formed by her shadow and fought it plus defeating it, _“you hold the mightiest weapon of all,”_ Nagisa then started to fall into the darkness, _“so don’t forget: you are the one who will open the door.”_ Nagisa then woke up to Honoka over her, “gah Honoka you scared me,” said Nagisa, “oh come on sleepy head,” said Honoka, “you were snoozing,” “sorry Honoka,” said Nagisa, then a light came out of nowhere and took them somewhere else.


End file.
